She's so cold
by Lupus nocturnus
Summary: For the past four years you can't sleep peacefully every time you go to bed, you can't stop thinking about her of how much you love her, and how much of a coward you are for not telling her.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first story, I hope you like it. I choose this song because I'm a huge fan of the band and I'm a RADE shipper all the way.

Disclaimer: The character of victorious belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. The song belongs to The Rolling Stones and it was written by Mck Jagger and Keith Richards.

* * *

><p><span><strong>She's so cold<strong>

I can't sleep again tonight.

_**I'm so hot for her; I'm so hot for her**_

_**I'm so hot for her and she's so cold**_

_**I'm so hot for her; I'm on fire for her**_

_**I'm so hot for her and she's so cold**_

_**I'm the burning bush, I'm the burning fire**_

_**I'm the bleeding volcano**_

_**I'm so hot for her; I'm so hot for her**_

_**I'm so hot for her and she's so cold**_

Mark Twain once said "Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the ones you did do..." and now I feel I get that quote. You see, I'm always been afraid of doing things, but what I regret the most was not telling the girl that I have been in love for four years my feelings. Rex used to tell me that "I need to go to the store and get some balls and just tell her" but that's not my style, that's for Andre or Beck, or people not socially and emotionally awkward like me. She is the only girl who has been in my mind for that long, even after we graduated. I don't know why I'm still in love with her, in school, she has never been anything but cold to me… well not only that, but hurtful, cold and hurtful. I feel I'm about to explode not for the insults, I can take that… well not really, but I can't take how breathtaking beautiful she always been or how talented at singing, writing, acting and directing she is or how lucky was Beck for being the boyfriend of the most beautiful girl in H.A and how stupid he was for losing her (Beck is one of my best friends, but COME ON! How can you lose such an angel and not be an idiot)

After their break up, things were so tense for about three months, Cat and Jade sat somewhere else and Beck didn't show up for lunch. It was only Andre, Tori and me. We had our fun talking about stuff that others weren't interested (you will never believe that Tori Vega and Andre Harris are huge closet nerds) we talk about comics, games and TV shows. Things went on like that for weeks until my big chance on 2013.

_**Yeah, I tried re-wiring her, tried re-firing her**_

_**I think her engine is permanently stalled**_

_**She's so cold she's so cold**_

_**She's so cold cold cold**_

_**Like a tombstone**_

_**She's so cold, she's so cold**_

_**She's so cold cold cold like an ice cream cone**_

_**She's so cold she's so cold**_

_**And When I touch her my hand just froze**_

"It" happens a Wednesday, the hallways were oddly quiet when I arrive to school, like everyone knew something was going to happen, I saw Cat in her locker and went to say hello.

"Hey kitty Cat"

"Oh... Hey Robbie" – she said very weakly. Worry, I place a hand on her shoulder

"What's the matter?" – She had her eyes red, matching her hair, big dark circles around her eyes, meaning she didn't sleep at all, and her clothes were not as bright as always

"Well…" –- she began – "Jadey... She's not well you know... After the break up, she just closes up to everyone, she's only with me because we're best friends since we were little, but I'm worried Robbie… I don't know what… what… to do." – After that, she began to cry, I just stood there for a moment, then I hug Cat tightly.

"Kitty Cat. Everything is going to be all right, Jade is a strong, beautiful girl she will get better, you need to be strong for her." – We were like that for a really long time as faceless students pass us by.

Cat wipe her tears and look up to me and said – "Thanks Robbie, I have to be strong for Jadey, can you do me a favor? Can you speak to Jade?"

"Me? Cat, Jade and I aren't even friends; I don't think she ever considers me a person" I sadly said

"What? Of course you are her friend silly, pleeeeaaseee robbieeee" – she begs with her doe eyes

Defeated by her eyes, I said – "Okay, I'll talk to her, but if I don't show up for lunch, you call the cops and tell my mother and sister that I love them okay?" – This cause a little smile appears on Cat's face – "Kay Kay."

So I Robert Shapiro, went to find The Jade west, the most feared girl in school and also my long time crush. I knew where she was, I always know when she is angry or sad she'll go to the janitor closet, so I went there and there she was, her beautiful eyes were red, her hair was a mess I just wanted to hold her and kiss her to make everything better.

"What do you want Shapiro came here to see the show? Big bad Jade west crying like a little girl"

"I... I came here to see If you want to talk about it"

She just looks at me for what it feels like hours, then she steps closer to me, so close I could smell her perfume, it was intoxicating. She pulls out her pair of scissors and put them near my throat

"Now listen to me nerd, I don't need to talk about it. I AM FINE got that?"

At that moment I don't know what's come over me, maybe the adrenaline of being threatened with a pair of scissors or her beautiful eyes, but my hand went for the scissors and with strength I never knew I had I took them from her and threw them to the ground.

"Look you want to be here and feel sorry for yourself? I can't let you do that, I considerate you a good friend and I can leave someone I care about like this. You are the Freaking Jade west, you make people of all the ages cry like babies with just three words, but beyond that you are amazing, talented and one if not the most beautiful girl in the school, don't cry for someone who can't see that." – By the time I finished talking I was breathing heavily. Jade was staring at me, tears began to roll down her eyes. Not bother to wipe her tears, Jade closes the distance between us, our mouths were almost touching and then I close my eyes, expecting the kiss when suddenly – SMACK– a strong pain run from my cheek making me fall to the ground.

I look up to see Jade in her eyes, I could see a mix of anger, guilt and something else I couldn't describe,

"Fuck! Shapiro I… I.. I'm sorry, I need to get away." – And with that I blew my chance.

After that Jade spoke to Beck and ended in good terms, and once again the table was full and all of us were at peace.

_**Yeah, I'm so hot for hot for her, I'm so hot for her**_

_**I'm so hot for her and even so**_

_**Put your hand on the heat, put your hand on the heat**_

_**Aw C'mon baby, let's go**_

_**She's so cold, she's so cold, cold, she's so c-c-c-old**_

_**But she's beautiful, though**_

_**Yeah!, she's so cold**_

_**She's so cold, she's so cold**_

_**She was born in an arctic zone**_

_**She's so cold she's so cold, cold, cold**_

_**When I touch her my hand just froze**_

_**She's so cold; she's so goddamn cold **_

_**She's so cold, cold, cold. She's so cold**_

The days passed by faster that I could register, after the near kiss things became more confusing with Jade. Some days she didn't even acknowledge my presence. Other days she only made fun of me all day without feeling sorry, she would steal my food, drop my books, if I was talking to a girl she would throw things at my hair just "to see If it can get stuck in my jewfro".

At our graduation, she came to me and without saying anything hug me tightly, while we hugged, she whispers in my ear "goodbye Robbie, I really hope that you find happiness" I was so stunned that I could only say, "thanks, you too Jade" when in reality I wanted to say to her that the only way I could be happy is being with her, loving her and her loving me back.

_**Who would believe you were a beauty indeed**_

_**When the days get shorter and the nights get long**_

_**Lie awake when the rain comes**_

_**Nobody will know, when you're old**_

_**When you're old, nobody will know**_

_**That you was a beauty, a sweet, sweet beauty**_

_**A sweet, sweet beauty, but stone, stone cold**_

_**You're so cold; you're so cold, cold, cold**_

_**You're so cold, you're so cold**_

And here we are again in the present, after the graduation, I never spoke to Jade again. I live in New York now, studying psychology in the NYU because somewhere deep down I always knew I couldn't make it as an artist, I'm not sad about it, I mean I still do ventriloquist acts now and then, but I'm nothing like Cat, Tori or Andre who are very successful singers or Beck big acting career. I'm genuinely happy with studying psychology. I want to help people deal with their problems, people like me when I was a teenager, to get through the bullies, insecurities, love lose, anything.

Like I said before, I can't sleep tonight and that's because after one year I hear of Jade again. Cat calls me today in the afternoon to let me know she's planning a reunion party in the house of tori's parents this weekend, I of course said yes and feel pretty excited to see my friends again. We started talking about everyone, of how Andre is with tori now (it was always meant to be) of how awesome Beck's last movie was ("It has giraffes Robb, GIRAFFES"). After what seems like a half hour of catching up, Cat went very silent for a moment, so I asked her what wrong.

"I call Jade today, Robb, she is studying drama at Julliard, can you believe she still has her same phone number? She said that she would come to the reunion and, get this, she misses all of us… well she didn't say that, but I know she does."... everything after that was a total blur not only because Cat still talks too much, but because she was in NY for as long as me. Jade west was here, the woman I love was in the same city as me. So that's why I can't sleep, again because of her. It is always because of her, her insults, her smile, her cold attitude, her lips and her beautiful eyes. I couldn't take it four years, of loving her without telling her… NO MORE, I will tell her all my feelings for her, all the sleepless nights.

_**I'm so hot for you; I'm so hot for you**_

_**I'm so hot for you and you're so cold**_

As if I was controlled by someone else I switch my light and grab my phone… it rings three times before a tired "hello" woke me from my slumber.

_**I'm the burning bush, I'm the burning fire**_

"Hey Jade, it's Robbie. Look I now this is weird after one year, but I and need to tell you something and please don't let me get it off my chest without interrupting me… The true Jade is that I love you, I loved you for four years, all the things I said when you broke with Beck those things were my feelings, I really think you're amazing, talented and very, very beautiful. I believe that you are a strong and scary person, but also I know that you are insecure and very sensible and I would love to be with you to make you feel special and loved every freaking day. I want to take you to the movies and see the scissoring 1, 2, 3. Any movie you want even the most gore ones. I want to go on road trips with you, go wherever we want. But most importantly, I want you to be the first and last person I see before falling sleep. I'm sorry that it took me four years to tell you this, but I couldn't take it anymore, so what do you think"

"Robbie I…"

_**I'm the bleeding volcano.**_

* * *

><p>I decided to end this story here because I feel it would fit with the song perfectly. Please tell me what you guys think.<p> 


	2. Epilogue

Hi again, I decided to make a second chapter/epilogue of my story I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: The character of victorious belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

**2 years after the last phone call…**

I can't sleep tonight

Mark Twain once said "Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the ones you did do..." and now I get that quote. You see… My train of thought gets interrupted as a slender, beautiful white arm come to rest in my stomach "why are you awake nerd" the owner of that arm with her eyes still closed and a small smile on her face. "I'm happy" I said as I tuck a hair behind her ear "Yeah, well I'm happy too" this time she opens her eyes and give me a quick kiss on the lips "Now sleep, tomorrow we have to go back to California" with that Jade go back to sleep, and I begin to think of how this awesome year happens…

After my 20 seconds of courage and 5 minutes of silence jade said she didn't know what to tell me "Give me a chance" I said "Let me win your love, if it doesn't work out I leave you alone, please give us a chance" after another five minutes she replied very weakly "Okay" and thus begun my chance to gain jade's affection.

We went for a coffee the next day, it was very, very awkward, but with time our coffee dates began to be more fluids, she told me about her career, the new friends she has, how she misses Cat and her crazy stories about her brother. In those dates I saw her laugh again and I have forgotten how those make me feel more now because they are directed to me, and make me feel like we are the only ones in the world.

One cold afternoon after our date I was walking her to her house, she took my hand, I wanted to look at her, but she stops me "If you look me, I kill you, I'm only doing this because I'm cold" I knew she was lying, she was embarrassed and probably blushing, I was. As we got to her door, she let go of my hand and the cold air hit me hard, I needed the heat of her hand so without thinking I grab her hand again, I looked at her eyes and said "Please don't, don't ever let go of my hand" This time I saw the blush in her cheeks, so one more time I gather 20 seconds of courage and kiss her. I know it's cheese, but it was the best kiss of my life and to make it better she kissed me back.

After the kiss we began our relationship, every day since that kiss have been a wonderful haze, we move to a new place, our place, and that brings us to the present, tomorrow is a very important day so I better sleep

**The next day - California**

As we arrive at our home town I pay the cab and tell him in secret to take us to H.A.

"What are we doing here Rob?"

"It's a surprise love" I say as I paid the cab driver

Rolling her eyes, but with a tinny smile jade says "Don't call me that nerd, so where are we going"

I led her to the janitor closet and I see her arch her perfect eyebrows "You are a perv you know that right? I mean there are teenagers in this school" chocking in my own saliva I began to cough "w.. What? NO…no it's not that"

I open the door and led her in, it was a lot smaller than I remember, but this is the perfect place, as jade was looking around I got on one knee and wait for her to look at me "You know this place is smaller than I reme…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she saw me "w… what are you doing n… nerd?"

"Jade this two years with, you have been amazing, you can't imagine how lucky I am to be with you, but I want more, so much more. I want to be with you forever, I want to wake up in your embrace, I want us to have a beautiful house away from the city, at some point have children, and I hope they get your good looks and… and my humor. I can't be without you my love. I love you more than anything in the world, so Jadelyn August West, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I pull out from my pocket a box with a beautiful ring in it.

I see tears in jade's eyes and I panic _what if she doesn't' want to marry me? I ruined the relationship_… my train of thoughts stops when Jade says "Robbie I… I.. YES! Yes, I will marry you, I love you so much, " she pulls me up and kiss me, and I have to tell you this kiss kicks the ass of all the other kisses we have because this kiss means that Jade will be my wife. I slide the ring on her finger.

"Where you get that ring? It must cost a fortune!" she says looking at it "I began to save money after our first kiss" I reply blushing.

"I… don't… deserve… you…" she says between kisses

"You deserve this and much, much more, and I will never stop giving you what you deserve my beautiful fiance" I took her hand and led her out of the closet to hear a huge cheer

There they were all our friends and family cat crying was the first to hug us then everybody join.

You know, Mark Twain was right, calling her two years ago was I never, never regret.

So it is good? Bad? Boring? Tell me what you think, I have in mind another project for a fic of victorious It will be a very long and full of action project, so until then bye.


End file.
